Red Harvest
Powerful Regular Girls They were two new girls in The Coffee Shop. One was a blue jay about Mordecai's height, and the other was a weasle about Rigby's height. The blue jay had eyes about 10 inches in height and with black pupils and hair like Selena Gomez, when it is short, straight and with bangs. When she's out of The Coffee Shop workplace, she wears a black jean like skirt, a black jacket, and a light pink tank-top. The weasle had Rigby's nose, she has peach fur, hair like Eileen's, she has eyes like Jamie, and she wears the exact same outfit as the blue jay does. The blue-jay's name is Jamie JayAcee. The weasle's name is Rebbecca WeasleAcee. Then Mordecai and Rigby came in and sat at the table. It was Jamie and Rebbecca's shift. The girls walked to the table the guys were at and their breasts were bouncing. Jamie spoke with a sexy voice and Rebbecca spoke with a New Jersy girl voice. "Hey, I am Jamie I'll be your waiter, how may help you today?" Jamie said. "Hi I am Rebbecca, how may I help you gentlemen?" Rebbecca said. I would like the hot coffee and the delux sandwich." Mordecai said looking at Jamie, and smiling in a shy way. "I would like the hot expresso and also the sandwhich delux." Rigby said looking at Rebbecca. ''Ok we'll be right back with your orders." Jamie and Rebbecca said smiling and blushing. ''Jamie, may I talk to you for a second?" Rebbecca asked. "Sure. Jamie said. The girls walked away from the table and into the kitchen. "Jamie, do you think that they aren't like us?" Rebbecca asked. Well you mean without powers? Then yeah I guess." Jamie said. "I bet they don't even know you have kids." Rebbecca said. "I can sense that." Jamie said. ''I take the blue jay and you take the raccoon. Ok?" Jamie said as a love mission. "Ok." Rebbecca said. They came back with the orders. "Hey Jamie, and Rebbecca, would you like to go Miniture Golfing with us? Mordecai asked. "Sure.'' Jamie and Rebbecca said. "Great, my name is Rigby and this is Mordecai." Rigby said. "Nice to meet you Rigby, nice to meet you too Mordecai." Jamie said. At Night and in the front of The Coffee Shop... Hey guys..." Rebbecca said. ''Hey girls. Mordecai said. When they headed to the Miniture Golf place, they saw a creepy guy staring at them. ''Hey Jamie! I am a vampire I'm gonna suck your blood." Mordecai said after he took 2 pencils and stuck it in his gums. ''Aaah! Stay back I've got a golf stick and I am not afraid to use it!" Jamie said joking around. At one of the golf rounds that creepy old man that was pale, with red eyes, black hair, with sharp teeth and warts was following them. ''I sence someone behind us." Jamie said as she hits the golf ball. At every rounds they followed them. Then at a picnic place they sat at a picnic table and ate tacos from Taco O' Clock. That vampire was there and he was about to zap them. Jamie turned around before she was zapped. Jamie used her lazer eyes and zapped the zap back into that vampire and they zapped the whole picnic place. "Wait a minute." Rebbecca said. "That looks like a mask and a wig." Rebbecca suspected. The vampire removed the wig and the mask and it turned out to be Jamie's older daughter Selena. She looked like Jamie, even with the face. "Yes, I was spying on you to see how your date was going." She said. "The why the heck did you zapped us?" Jamie asked. "Because I didn't have enough attention and I wanted to grab it." Selena said. Mordecai went up to Jamie and kissed her. And Rigby kissed Rebbecca. http://images.wikia.com/regularshowfanon/images/f/f3/600px_Jamie_JayAcce.png BrooklynneMoon The End... http://images.wikia.com/regularshowfanon/images/c/c6/530px-Rebbecca_WeasleAcee.jpg Category:Episodes